1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module, more particularly, to a camera module that can be manufactured at a wafer level.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturized cameras are widely used in many electronic products, such as mobile phones. Recently, wafer level camera modules (WLCMs) that include a wafer-level lens module embedded therein have been employed to manufacture such miniaturized cameras. Wafer level lens modules are manufactured by arranging and stacking a plurality of transparent wafers, each having polymer lenses formed in an array with a replica method, then cutting the transparent wafers. Accordingly, wafer level camera modules can be manufactured to be small, light, and low in cost, which facilitates mass production.
A WLCM usually employs spacers made of glue to separate the elements embedded in the WLCM. However, if the spacers made of glue spill and cover the selected lens area, the spilled glue might block light, and the image quality is reduced as a result. Therefore, there is a need for a new wafer level camera module that is configured to improve image quality.